


Diario de un adolescente gay

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasías sexuales, M/M, Mpreg, Otabek el mejor amigo, Yuri con 15 o 16 años, abuso sexual en un bar, bebe teniendo un bebé (?, canadiense religioso, cuadrado amoroso de Otabek x Mila x Seung x Sara, diario, esto es de locos, final pliroy, sexo adolescente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Yuri va al psicologo y este le dice que lo mejor para poder desahogarse y no ser tan agresivo es descargar todos sus sentimientos en un diario.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri comienza a escribir un diario, sus fantasías, amores, tristezas, todo reflejado en algunas paginas.

**5 de Mayo.**

Bueno, hace unos momentos acabo de llegar del psicólogo, Yakov me ha mandado allí porque dice que necesito dejar "esa actitud" y comenzar a comportarme como un adulto.  
Bueno, en definitiva ni siquiera me presenté, sería estúpido en realidad, porque  el único que leerá esta mierda soy yo, aunque si algún día muero, quiero que al menos quede este recuerdo y entre ellos, ¿quién mierda era este sujeto que escribió este libro con esta letra de mierda?

Me llamo Yuri Plisetsky, tengo 15 años y soy patinador artístico de origen ruso. Mi couch es Yakov, él fue quien me hostigó hasta aceptar ir a un psicólogo, el cual me dijo: "Dado a tu edad, deberías tener tu propio espacio intimo ¿qué te parece un diario para contar aquellas experiencias que no quieres contarle a nadie?". Yo pensé en un momento que él sería un especie de diario, pero al entrar a ese cuartucho que dice ser su oficina, supe que no podía abrirme lo suficiente con ese hombre,  aun así me agradó la idea y compré este cuaderno que usaré como un diario. No creo que mi vida sea lo suficientemente interesante como para que alguien le interese leer.

Hace un tiempo terminó la world cup, que claramente ganó el imbécil de Victor Nikiforov. Sólo recordar como el idiota besaba su medalla me dan ganas de partirle el cráneo con el patín. ¡Agh! Se cree mucho porque nadie le pone los puntos, porque no hay nadie mejor que él en las pistas, pero este año estaré yo, no le será tan fácil ganarme.   
Recuerdo lo que dijo cuando salíamos de los vestuarios luego de su presentación, yo estaba allí solamente para ver, pues no hay copa del mundo para los jóvenes prodigios y debíamos entrenar solamente para las nacionales en Rusia, aun así Yakov insistió que lo vaya a ver, para aprender "una o dos cosas sobre el patinaje senior".

—Yuri, lo que debes hacer es mejorar tu secuencia de pasos, a veces suele ser muy pobre, y tienes un cuerpo tan joven y flexible que es un desperdicio —comentó el pelón mientras sonreía como un imbécil.

Claro, como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para hacer una secuencia de pasos que le guste a su alteza real. Aun así lo admiro, admiro tanto a Victor que muchas veces me le quedo mirando durante horas, no puedo negar que es uno de los mejores, pero ¡jamás se lo diré!

**10 de Mayo.**

No he estado muy pendiente de esta mierda y es porque tuve que hacer un viaje a japón, es más, estoy aquí. Tengo que descargar mi ira en algún lado y ya que no puedo patear al perro de Victor ni tampoco romper la almohada de mi cuarto, decidí escribir en este libro, espero me ayude.

Hace unos dos días, me enteré que Victor se había ido a japón a entrenar a Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Quién es este tipo? Pues un chino imbécil que fracasó en el Grand Prix y en la world cup saliendo último en su categoría, se cayó tantas veces que el maldito hielo debe tener un hueco de su trasero. Es verdad que Yuuri en un comienzo me impresionó, su sagacidad y su forma de patinar, era un imbécil con talento que no sabía usarlo y lo estaba desperdiciando. Es verdad que le grité en el baño y que lo miré feo durante toda la cena, también que me puse a competir en un torneo de baile en el medio del salón, todo eso es verdad ¡Lo que no significa que él y yo seamos amigos! Y fue entonces cuando escuché esas terribles palabras.

—Se mi couch Victoooorrr —arrastradas con su tono mientras casi se le cae la baba de su quijada. Y Victor, como siempre, se sorprendió (no lo suficiente como para hacer algo, pero se sorprendió).

Luego de eso no supimos nada de él, más solo que aumentó la talla de su panza. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se virilizo un vídeo del cerdo patinando una secuencia coreográfica de Victor, lo cual hizo que al viejo éste le saltara un chip o algo y decidiera viajar a Japón para entrenarlo.

—¡VICTOOOOOOR! —le grité cuando lo encontré, y posteriormente se hizo el imbécil conmigo. Él me había prometido realizarme una coreografía para que ganara el campeonato y el grand prix en mi primer año como senior, y se va con esa bola de grasa amorfa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo tan estúpido como lo que hace Victor?

Tuve que buscar al imbécil hasta que lo localice en Hasetsu en japón. Luego de todo un dramón él decidió hacernos una coreografía. A mí me toco: "In regards to love -Agape-" y al cerdo le toco "in regards to love -Eros-" lo cual no sé cómo va a hacerlo, pues se necesita mucho erotismo sexual para realizarlo y esa bola de manteca no tiene nada. Vamos a ver cómo termina esto.

**15 de mayo.**

¡No estoy llorando! No. No lo estoy, pero en mi corazón sabía que algo así iba a pasar, lo sabía. El maldito cerdo capturó toda la puta atención de la gente, danzando en el hielo como un experto y cautivando a todos. ¿Cómo pudo generar tanta confianza? ¿Cómo pudo vencerme a mí con esos saltos tan deplorables? ¡A mí!

Volví a St Petesburgo hoy a la mañana, me acosté en la cama y dormí todo el día con mi gata Potya al lado mío, ronroneado. Pude llamar a mi abuelo durante la tarde cuando me desperté, intenté evitar ponerme a llorar, pero él me dijo que lo había hecho bien, que mi madre había ido a verme a Hasetsu, pero le comentó que yo me fui sin saludar, directamente desaparecí antes que anunciaran al ganador. ¡No me iba a quedar a ver como el cerdo recibía la gloria mientras yo era una mierda!

¡Te odio Victor, te odio con todo mi corazón! No sabes cuánto te detesto maldito hijo de puta. Ojala te ahogues en la bola de grasa que es tu alumno.

No tengo más nada que decir por hoy.

**16 de Mayo.**

Hoy volví al entrenamiento en mi pista en St Petesburgo, y luego de recibir la bronca del entrenador Yakov, me presentó a quien era su ex esposa: Lilia Baranovskaya. Ella es una genia tanto del look como el ballet clásico y me está ayudando a entrenar, a volver mi cuerpo más flexible y a brillar con belleza. A pesar que me parecía una vieja arrugada, ella me a acobijado como a un hijo, me ha llevado a vivir a su casa junto a Potya, la cual parece adorarla y me ha enseñado varias cosas sobre el ballet clásico y la postura. Creo que este tipo de cosas me hará mejorar bastante en el hielo. Cuando menos lo espere estaré nuevamente en pista.

La temporada baja está comenzando y hay que poner todo el esfuerzo hasta que comiencen los nacionales senior en Rusia.

**15 de Septiembre**

 

Hace tiempo que no escribo aquí pero solo he tenido tiempo de entrenar y volver a casa a dormir, además prácticamente no tengo privacidad aunque la casa de Lilia sea enorme. Las nacionales en Rusia ya pasaron y ahora estoy seleccionado al Grand Prix. Canadá el 20-22 de octubre y Rusia el 16-18 de noviembre. Luego, si llego a clasificar -que seguramente lo haré- me espera ir Barcelona para competir con los mejores. Estoy entrenando ahora, pero decidí tomarme un respiro y escribir en este cuaderno, para que sepan que sigo vivo.

 

**19 de Octubre. Montreal, Canadá.**

Decidí poner donde estoy porque viajaré mucho los próximos meses, así que quiero re-organizarme. Montreal es hermoso y he podido conseguir un poco de tiempo en las pistas. No puedo entender como en todos los horarios que elijo, Jean-Jacques Leroy está ahí. Ese tipo es insoportable. Jean-Jacques, alias "JJ" alias "el puto rey con cerebro de maple" es un patinador canadiense del que seguro hablaré mucho en este diario por ser un lengua larga y un cabeza de coco. Él tiene 19 años y participó del Grand Prix anterior, donde el cerdo salió último. Yo lo había conocido en categoría junior, cuando aun no competía, pero me encontraba allí con los niños recogiendo los regalos o demás cosas de los junior. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, usualmente los regalos son más abundantes en la categoría senior que en la junior, pero JJ era todo lo contrario a todo. Él recibía muchos regalos de chicas en esa época, desde ositos de peluche hasta coronas. Tiene cuatro años más que yo, por lo tanto cuando él estaba en junior a eso de los 14 años, yo tenía 10 y me dedicaba a barrerle los regalos a un rincón. En ese momento no era "TAN" presumido como lo es ahora, jactándose de su físico.  
Es alto , malditamente alto. Y aunque odie admitirlo es guapo, pero él se cree más de lo que es realmente, se la pasa sonriendo a sus fans, las "JJ girls" un par de niñas gritonas, tan gritonas como mis fans actualmente, pero en ese momento yo pensaba en las cinco mil formas de callarlas a ellas y a él al mismo tiempo. Recién cuando tuvo dieciséis años conocí a la novia, una niña fresa que se creía más de lo que valía, que a pesar de ser joven tenía dos kilos de maquillaje y joyería barata, era la principal hostigadora de Jean, digo, de JJ.   
Claramente cuando JJ estaba en junior, él solamente miraba al público y no se dio cuenta que estaba allí dando vuelta y levantando sus mierdas. Pero ayer, cuando llegue por primera vez a la pista, él me saludó con una sonrisa y me guió el ojo.

—Hola Yuri-chan, que bueno verte por estas pistas, espero que tengamos una buena competencia —comentó con su tono de voz de cretino.

Gruñí y lo ignoré, pero a él no le pareció importarle. ¡Estúpido Leroy!

**Continuará.**

Supongo que no tendrá muchos capítulos esto, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. ¡Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tiene un sueño con Yuuri

**22 de Octubre. Montreal, Canadá.**

¡Aaagh! Maldito Jean-Jacques "Rey de los imbéciles" Leroy. ¿Por qué me tuvo que ganar? Yo fui mejor que él, yo SOY mejor que él, estoy en excelentes condiciones, soy joven, soy talentoso. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Y lo peor es que veré su horrenda cara en Rusia también. Él me dijo en el podio que esperaba que estuviéramos juntos también en el podio de la copa Rostelecom y por alguna razón tiene una manía innata por llamarme "Yuri-chan". No sólo eso, el estúpido imbécil me miró todo el rato como si fuera ¡No sé! Un premio algo así, eso me pone aun más fastidioso. No sólo eso, sino que el cerdo también gano la plata en china y no sé qué asquerosidades hizo con el imbécil de Victor. ¡Aaaagh, sólo buscan cabrearme! Estoy tan furioso que quiero patear al cerdo, a Victor y al idiota de JJ con toda la furia de mi corazón. Ahora quiero llegar a casa y dormir, me espera la copa Rostelecom en unos días y quiero estar en optimas condiciones para patear el trasero de esos imbéciles.

¡Aaaagh sólo pensar en ellos y escribir sobre ellos me pone de malas!

**15 de noviembre. Moscú, Rusia.**

Llegué a Moscú hace un par de horas y mi abuelito me vino a buscar. ¡Estoy feliz cuando mi abuelito está conmigo! Él se llama Nikolai, pero todos le decimos "Kolya", me ha criado desde que tengo memoria, siempre me llevaba a las pistas a entrenar, porque era algo que yo quería hacer con todo mi corazón. Aun tiene pegados los dibujos que le hacía cuando era pequeño ¡qué horror! Solamente dibujaba garabatos y ese tipo de cosas. Yo en esa época no tenía muchos amigos -aun no tengo muchos amigos a decir verdad-.   
Me llevó a la casa donde vive, es muy precaria pero cómoda, tiene todo lo necesario. Intenté por todos los medios hacer que se mude, pero quiere seguir allí porque en esa casa fue donde vivió los momentos más felices con mi abuelita y con mamá. En ese lugar fue donde nací yo también, en ese lugar es donde el abuelito me media la altura en una madera, aun esta allí junto a las medidas de mi mamá también.  
Él es feliz así, me hizo piroshky de carne, me encantan los piroshky de carne. También hizo algunos dulces con fruta. En la casa hay montones de fotos mías, de mamá y de mi abuela, pero casi no hay de él, tal vez se siente bastante solo cuando yo no vengo a visitarlo, lo cual me hace sentir muy triste. En temporada baja o vacaciones suelo tomarme un avión para venir y pasar unos días con él y Potya, a mi abuelo no le gustaban los animales pero fue él quien me obsequió a Potya para que no me sintiera tan solo cuando estuviera en St Petesburgo. Ahora, Potya y mi abuelito son los mejores amigos.

—Hijo, deberías comer más sano también —comentó mi abuelo esa vez mientras acariciaba a Potya en su regazo—. El borsch y el piroshky son deliciosos, pero siempre es bueno tener una dieta saludable, sobre todo teniendo el cuerpo que tienes.

Yo solía decirle todo "si, si, si" a mi abuelo, pero luego hacía lo que quería, él lo sabía.   
Más tarde ese día me trajo al hotel donde estoy ahora y posteriormente me fui a entrenar durante la noche, donde también estaba JJ y el cerdo. ¡Aaagh! ¡Qué molestos que son! Me puse a entrenar y no los miré en toda la noche que pasé allí, posteriormente me fui a la habitación. Mañana será un gran día.

**17 de noviembre. Moscú, Rusia.**

No escribí ayer porque estaba agotado anímicamente, además que me sentía un tremendo imbécil. Salí tercero dentro del ranking de ayer, por una maldita caía que tuve al comienzo de mi programa en mi performance corto de ágape. Mi abuelo no pudo ir, se enfermó bastante, hoy fui a verlo y ya estaba mejor, me dijo que iría mañana pero temo por su salud, él es muy delicado en ese tipo de cosas.   
Mi ágape no fue perfecto porque él no vino, pero si no puedo conectarme con los sentimientos de ágape, jamás podré hacerlo esté o no mi abuelo allí. Me hubiera gustado que me viera en vivo, él es mi inspiración en este ágape y espero algún día no tener que necesitarlo físicamente sino que con pensarlo sea suficiente para conectarme con él.

**19 de Noviembre. Moscú, Rusia.**

¡He pasado al Grand Prix final! No con el mejor puntaje que pude haber aspirado, salí segundo detrás de JJ. Ya estamos los seis finalistas: Phichit Chulanont, un chico de origen tailandes, amigo del cerdo. Otabek Altin, no sé quien es nunca lo había visto. Christophe Giacometti, por alguna razón ese sujeto me inspira temor, sobre todo luego de hacer un streep con pole dance en la anterior fiesta de gala. El cerdo, JJ y yo. Espero llevarme la medalla de oro, entrenaré mucho para ser el mejor.

**19 de Diciembre. Barcelona, España.**

Hoy llegué a Barcelona y fue un día bastante extraño para mi. Como siempre mis fans me siguieron hasta el baño, no puedo tener privacidad y son unas bestias que siempre quieren más, más y más. Me encontré con Jea-....mierda, con JJ y su estúpida novia la fresa, que se cree la reina con ese maquillaje barato que usa. También estaba allí el cerdo y el imbécil de Victor. Pero eso no fue lo más extraño que me ocurrió, claro que no.  
Durante la tarde, luego que las locas de mis fans me siguieran, me encontré con Otabek Altin. Es un tipo bastante cool y muy serio, él tenía una moto ¡Vaya que moto! Era genial, fue increible subirme a esa belleza, ah si, Otabek también estaba allí. El dijo que me admira pero me siento extraño que eso ocurra aun, me preguntó si quería que fuéramos amigos y luego me invitó a tomar un té y hablar de la vida. No es un chico muy hablador, apenas conozco dos o tres detalles de él, por ejemplo: estuvo durante un campamento de entrenamiento en Rusia y posteriormente se fue a USA y Canadá, para volver a Almaty hace un año. Él me contó que tenía una vida bastante triste en Almalty cuando era un niño, tuvo que robar en algunas ocasiones para poder comer y traerle el pan a su madre soltera y su hermana pequeña. Él es admirable, pudo salir adelante y aun con toda su poca flexibilidad.   
Todo estaba bien hasta que apareció el cerdo con el pelón y encima trajeron a las dos locas y luego a los otros dos y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya todos estaban allí comiendo y bebiendo con nosotros. Fue bastante incomodo, no me gusta estar entre tanta gente y le pedí varias veces a Otabek irnos a otro lado, pero él estaba muy compañero con Victor. ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! En fin, luego vino JJ y al menos descontracturó el momento con su estupidez y pude irme, es la primera vez que le agradezco al canadiense cerebro de maple por hacerme un favor. Que bueno que no leerá esto.

**20 de diciembre. Barcelona, España.**

Decidí tomar una siesta dado que me esperaba el short program a primera hora de la noche, a eso de las 8, y supuestamente terminaríamos todo a las 11 de la noche.   
Tuve un sueño bastante extraño y a la vez, cada momento en el que pienso aquello me pone más nervioso. Mi psicólogo me lo dijo y también muchas veces lo he escuchado de Mila, hay momentos en la vida de un chico como yo que se necesita relajarse de forma extrema, no sé si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Tuve un sueño húmedo, no es la primera vez, pero tampoco es moneda corriente. Odio admitirlo pero lo tuve y no fue como lo imaginaba realmente. Cuando tenía trece años y me masturbé la primera vez, no pensaba en nadie, o ¿tal vez no me acuerdo? Probablemente sí pensaba en alguien. ¿A quién quiero engañar? La primera vez que me la jalé fue pensando en Victor. ¡Se que suena estúpido pero fue así! Ahora me da bronca admitirlo, sobre todo cuando lo veo tan intimo con el cerdo todo el tiempo y la ira comienza a crecer en mi. Pero esta vez, no fue Victor quien me tocaba y besaba. Cuando me levanté, estaba seguro que conocía esos ojos, pero luego de pensarlo mil veces me di cuenta que había tenido un sueño con Yuuri Katsuki.

Quiero dormir de nuevo para tener un sueño mejor y no con el idiota, pero al parecer es ser adolescente, pero no un adolescente cualquiera. ¿Cuántos varones adolescentes conocen que se masturben pensando en otro hombre? Primero Victor, luego Yuuri ¿quién será el próximo? ¿JJ? ¡Por favor! Al menos sé que este cuaderno nadie lo leerá.

—¡Yuri, tenemos que irnos! —gritó Yakov del otro lado de mi puerta. Gruñí.

No tengo nada más que decir por hoy, quiero olvidar al cerdo estúpido, quiero olvidar el sueño, quiero fingir que nada ha pasado.

Ojala fuera tan fácil.

**21 de diciembre. Barcelona, España.**

¡Fue lo mejor! Mi agape fue todo un éxito y rompí la marca personal del pelón. Si masturbarme hace que yo brille así, creo que tendré que hacerlo más seguido. Me deslicé por todo la maldita pista como un ganador, la vida no podía sonreírme más.

Debo admitir que me dio pena ver al idiota canadiense en último lugar, es como si de repente el máximo rival que tienes se cae apenas empieza la carrera y ya no hay más nada que hacer. No estoy feliz, yo quería que el duelo fuera a muerte, pero sé que los que están debajo mio no podrán siquiera rozar mi marca. ¿Otabek? Amigo querido, pero dudo que me pase siquiera. ¿Yuuri? Sigue soñando y menos ahora que el imbécil de Victor dijo algo que se casarían.

Seamos honestos ¿quién en su sano juicio se CASARIA solo si gana la medalla de oro? Simplemente un hipócrita y yo mismo voy a ganar la medalla de oro para que eso no suceda. También de paso hago callar a la inútil novia pintarrajeada de JJ, que se la pasa llorando como Magdalena. Si quieres apoyar a tu hombre, no lo presiones más de lo que ya está presionado. Yo sé lo que es la presión, y yo vi en los ojos de Jean que estaba colmado de inseguridades, cosa extraña en él, dado que es el-rey-de-los-imbéciles.

Esta medalla será mía, así si no tengo competencia.

**Continuará.**

Espero que les guste, Yuri tendrá muchas fantasías eróticas con varios personajes y probablemente les cuente su primera experiencia sexual o su primer beso y demás. ¡Gracias por leer!

-El fic tendrá Pliroy, Yuuyu y Victurio, así que no se preocupen, pero no sé si terminará con una pareja o solo narraré experiencias. 


	3. Chapter 3

**24 de diciembre. St Petesburgo, Rusia.**

Es noche vieja en St Petesburgo, Victor decidió reunirnos a todos para pasar una velada en "familia". Mila aun sigue chateando con su teléfono a unos metros de mi, Victor se encuentra completamente alcoholizado, mientras Yakov lo intenta despertar sin mucho éxito. Potya está jugando con los cordeles que salen del enorme árbol de navidad.   
Aquí en Rusia no existe algo así como "la navidad" para ser honestos, muy pocos realmente la celebran y en realidad todo esto fue idea de Victor que aun sigue teniendo una extraña mente infantil y quiso hacer una comida e intercambiar regalos.

Bueno, tengo que contar lo que pasó al final del GPF. Obviamente gane, mi free program no fue la gran cosa y quedé rabiado por haberme llevado la medalla de oro con una diferencia de centésimos, dado que el cerdo superó el record del programa largo del pelón y por ende la suma de ambos programas había dado un número inferior al mío por solamente unos pocos centésimos.

¡No puedo creerlo! Después de todo lo que pasé, ese gordo inmundo se lleva toda la gloria y aunque yo soy el nuevo campeón del grand prix, eso no me dejó contento. Estaba rabiando, casi se me salían los ojos de las cuencas por la ira acumulada, cuando vi a Otabek salir del hotel antes de los EX. Quise que me llevara a donde él tocaba como DJ, pero ¡hijo de puta! No quiso y tuve que rastrearlo por todo Barcelona para poder encontrarlo en ese local. Al final decidió ayudarme luego que le compré una bebida y le rogué un poco al desgraciado. La mejor música me la eligió él y por supuesto el vestuario lo compré yo.

Luego que JJ hiciera su presentación y posteriormente el cerdo y el pelón hicieran el suyo -que por cierto me dio ganas de vomitar-, le demostré al mundo con la ayuda de mi nuevo amigo de que estaba hecho. ¡Causé revolución! ¡Hice explotar cabezas! Aunque probablemente también logré que mi abuelito tuviera un ataque al corazón.

¡Perdón, abuelito!

**30 de Diciembre.**

Volví a soñar que tenía sexo, fue extraño, a pesar que nunca había visto pornografía y apenas me tocaba durante las noches, esta vez lo sentí tan real. Sólo pude ver un cuerpo más grande que el mío, por lo tanto no era Yuuri el que me acariciaba en ese momento. Intenté buscar en instagram los diferentes patinadores que había en el circuito, para saber de quién estaba hablando, pero normalmente los patinadores no suben fotos desnudos de ellos, por lo que no pude detectarlo.  
Sus manos eran algo ásperas, sus labios suaves y su mirada penetrante. Sentí como separaba mis piernas y las acariciaba, para luego verme montado sobre él y gemir como un loco.

Nunca había pensado en mi sexualidad. Aquí en Rusia no es muy fácil diferenciarse del resto con respecto a lo sexual, se armó un escándalo cuando Victor pasó por ello, pero al parecer ahora todo está calmado desde que Yuuri volvió a Japón a pasar las vacaciones y fiestas con su familia. Victor se quedó en Rusia con Makacchin, al parecer el perro no puede hacer viajes largos ahora porque está un poco enfermo. Mila dice que al estar viejito puede que alguna enfermedad lo mate, pero parece tan alegre como siempre, persiguiendo a Victor por todos lados y saltando de felicidad.

Por cierto, al parecer Mila está saliendo con alguien, pero no me ha dicho nada al respecto. Sólo se la pasa hablando constantemente por el celular y siempre con una sonrisa estúpida.

Volviendo a mi sexualidad, los últimos sueños húmedos que he tenido, me han hecho pensar sobre mi vida sexual y lo que quiero para mí. Al parecer, las mujeres no me atraen en lo absoluto, no soy como ese gordo amigo de Yuuri o como Jean o Yakov incluso, siento que no encuentro nada en el género femenino que me haga sentir pleno y feliz. No me interesa el romance, ni las flores ni los chocolates, probablemente lo que más me guste de una relación sea el sexo y la competencia, poder crecer juntos.

La vida es una mierda.

**5 de Enero.**

Estoy preparándome para la world cup, nuevamente veré a Otabek, por lo que quiero ya que pase el tiempo, me gustaría salir un rato y hablar sobre todo, pero él parece bastante ocupado los últimos días. Al parecer JJ ha estado entrenando en una pista de Rusia, pero nunca lo he cruzado en la mía, probablemente sea suerte pero lo mejor es no cantar victoria.   
Victor y Yuuri también están entrenando duro, he visto la nueva performance de Victor y es alucinante. Me muero por qué me enseñe a saltar así......ok, esto no sonó nada agradable.

¡Me refiero a los saltos!

Bah, yo mismo malinterpreto mis propios dichos. Aun falta bastante tiempo para que llegue marzo y por ende no solo mi cumpleaños sino una nueva competencia global.

**7 de enero.**

¿Se acuerdan que les comenté que no me encontraba a Leroy a pesar que estaba entrenando en Rusia? Parece que lo llamé con algo porque hoy si lo he visto, no solamente lo vi sino que también hablé con él.  
Me sorprendió no verlo con la "arrastrada" de su novia, aunque si lo he visto bastante triste, ¡no es que me interese!   
También al compartir pista compartimos vestuario y pude verlo sin ropa, los tatuajes, la espalda grande, todo coincidía con mi sueño de la otra vez. Quise no pensar sobre ello, no es la primera vez que comparto vestidores con JJ, pero sí que sueño con él penetrándome como un caballo desaforado. ¡Aaagh! Pensar en eso me da vómitos, por favor ¡No!  
Pero de alguna forma algo me hizo mirarlo de reojo mientras se cambiaba, aunque creo fui muy obvio porque se dio cuenta de ello y giró para verme. No me dijo nada, ni una sonrisa, ni un guiño ni nada, solamente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Comienzo a sentirme mal por él.

¿Acaso es lo que llaman empatía?

**13 de enero.**

Hoy hablé tanto por teléfono con Otabek que creo se le sobre calentó en el oído o se quedó dormido, alguna de esas dos seguro. Estoy un poco confundido y necesitaba de alguien que pueda escucharme. Como siempre me costó al menos unas tres horas localizarlo y eso que Almaty y St Petesburgo no llevan mucho tiempo de diferencia.   
Dado que tiene una lastimadura que tratar, estuvo todo el tiempo en el hospital esperando las pruebas, las radiografías y hablar con el traumatólogo para ver si era capaz de estar activo para las nacionales. Por eso, cuando lo llamé pasada las tres de la tarde, él con un bufido me atendió.

—Hola, Yuri —y una vez dicho esto suspiró pesadamente, como si acabara de llegar de un exhaustivo día de competición, pero yo sabía que se debía a su jodida lesión.

—¿Cómo está tu lesión? —hace sólo un par de días me había enterado de su lesión de tobillo gracias a que Mila y JJ conversaban de ello a un costado de las pistas, yo me acerqué disimuladamente para ver qué era lo que los mantenía entretenidos y me enteré.

—Ya habla y camina, pronto irá al colegio —dijo con su humor ácido, que no parecía un chiste, es más, la seriedad le ganaba bastante y no sabía si reírme o no.

Luego de una pequeña charla acogedora sobre su bienestar, comenzó la plática real, el por qué lo había llamado. No hizo falta que cambie de tema, él mismo me lo dijo:

—Supongo que no me llamaste para ver cómo estaba mi pie ¿verdad? —en ese momento me sentí mal, pues tanto Mila como JJ habían mantenido contacto con él para hablar de su bienestar, en cambio yo, como su amigo, lo llamaba para desahogarme.

—Soñé con JJ —susurré y mordí mis labios mientras observaba que nadie me escuchara, solamente Potya estaba durmiendo en mi regazo y el resto se encontraba fuera de la casona de Lilia.

—¿Y? —preguntó, sin entender, nuevamente mordí mis labios.

—Él estaba desnudo, sobre mí.....haciendo....ya sabes....

—Ow...

Su única puta reacción fue un suave "ow", ni más ni menos. Yo esperaba tal vez un escándalo, tal vez un ¿qué mierda? Pero Otabek no suele responder así, simplemente suspira y comienza a jugar con sus dedos porque sabe que vendrá un discurso.   
Le conté la mayoría de las situaciones del sueño, no fue sólo una vez, sino dos, probablemente porque estaba compartiendo más tiempo con él que con Yuuri, Victor o cualquier otro patinador que estuviera allí. Le conté que había estado soñando con Victor hace un par de años y con Yuuri, cuando me masturbé, agradecía que estaba por teléfono dado que notaría mi incomodidad y el sonrojo en mis mejillas, pero Otabek lo recibió bastante bien.

—¿Haz evaluado el ser gay? —me preguntó como si fuera lo más normal. Sí, lo había evaluado, pero es difícil aceptarlo.

—Vivo en Rusia.

—..... ¿has evaluado el ser un RUSO gay? —nuevamente ese tonito que no sabía si hablaba en broma o en serio.

Debo admitir que hablar con Otabek me relajó bastante, dado que los Kazajos tienen las mismas idolologías que los rusos, pero él aceptó que probablemente su mejor amigo pudiera ser homosexual, lo cual me hizo sentir mejor y no tan solo.

—No te preocupes Yuri, yo soy amigo de tu persona, no de tu sexualidad. Con quien te acuestes no es asunto mío, al igual que con quien me acuesto yo no es tu asunto, somos amigos, por eso te apoyaré en lo que decidas —fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar.

Sigo estando inseguro, pero ahora me siento más tranquilo con esa idea.

**15 de enero.**

Hoy fue el último día de JJ en la pista de Rusia, parecía nostálgico, por lo que empujé a Georgi para que nos invite a todos a tomar algo, incluso a JJ. Georgi al principio me miró raro pero cuando le amenacé con un patín, aceptó mi idea de ir a celebrar. Eso hizo que JJ se sintiera un poco mejor y esbozara su clásica sonrisa de idiota algunas veces.   
Victor me dijo que al tener quince años no podía tomar bebidas alcohólicas, lo decía mientras se tambaleaba en el piso y me abrazaba contantemente. Me sentí intimidado, pero me gustó un poco el contacto físico, supongo que era un pequeño sueño de la niñez poder estar tan cerca de él.  
Miré a JJ un tiempo, él tampoco toma alcohol, por lo que se encontraba moviendo sin cesar el jugo de frutas que había comprado. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para sonreírme y yo, intentando ignorarlo. La música comenzó en el local y la mayoría se levantó para comenzar a bailar, quedando solamente JJ y yo en la mesa. Victor se golpeó varias veces con la pared.

—Jajajaja idiota —dije esa vez mientras le sacaba fotos y lo grababa (tengo las fotos en mi teléfono)

—Debe ser divertido convivir con ellos todos los días —comentó Jean y bebió un poco más de su zumo.

—¿Por qué no tomas alcohol? Ya tienes 19 años, podrías hacerlo si quisieras —expliqué como si JJ fuera un imbécil.

—No tomo alcohol, mi familia es bastante religiosa y por eso hay ciertas cosas que no hago.

—¿Religiosos? —pregunté sorprendido—. ¿Eso significa que no estás a favor del matrimonio igualitario? —¿eso lo dije o lo pensé? Probablemente lo dije porque Jean volteó a verme sorprendido.

—Bueno, soy católico, pero soy bastante abierto en esas cuestiones. Mi mejor amigo del colegio primario es gay, y realmente nos llevamos muy bien, es un JJboy completo —comentó con su sonrisa patética, mordí mi labio, no podía creer que haya preguntado eso al idiota canadiense—. ¿Tú.....eres gay? —inmediatamente busqué algo para arrojarle, pero solo encontraba vasos y era demasiado peligroso, así que me sonrojé.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —le grité, a lo que Jean simplemente sonrió y acarició mi cabello.

No dijo nada, no hizo falta, simplemente me sonrió y acarició el cabello, sólo eso bastó para que mi muro se derrumbara y me diera cuenta que había comenzado a exponerme al mundo como "gay" o al menos eso creía. Unas lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos y comencé a sollozar. La música estaba tan fuerte que nadie lo notó, nadie salvo....

—¿Por qué lloras? —susurró cerca de mí.

—¿Tanto se me nota? ¿Primero Otabek y ahora tú? —le pregunté, ¿qué pasaría si la confederación rusa supiera esto?

—No Yuri....sólo —susurró, cortó un poco su voz, probablemente por el nerviosismo—. Es porque Otabek y yo tenemos la misma visión de la vida, creo que porque hemos visto lo poco de esencia que dejas notar, aunque pienses que no soy muy listo, soy una persona que puede leer los sentimientos Yuri, sobre todo los tuyos.....tú eres interesante.

Hablamos un poco luego de eso. Jean me comentó que le había impresionado desde aquella vez cuando él estaba en junior y yo era el recogedor de regalos. Sentía algo fuerte, él siempre se consideró afortunado por tener unos padres que lo aman y apoyan en todo lo que se propuso, también me comentó que mis ojos eran tristes pero fuertes, lo cual le hizo entender que saldría adelante sin importar los obstáculos que tuviera.

—No te preocupes Yuri, a mi me gusta tu persona, no tu sexualidad. Con quien te acuestes no es asunto mío, por eso te apoyaré en lo que decidas.....— me dijo antes de terminar la noche, algo muy parecido a lo de Otabek, pero más corto.

Ahora mi corazón late cada día más fuerte y odio decirlo pero creo que he tomado mi decisión, mi camino, mi rumbo.

Me pregunto si todos aceptarán este nuevo rasgo de mi esencia.

**Continuará.**

 

v


	4. Chapter 4

**17 de enero.**

Hoy me pasó la cosa más asquerosa que pude haber vivido, aun estoy llorando de la rabia que me dio. Recién corté el teléfono con el cerdo, tuve que llamarlo porque no podía dejar de llorar y necesitaba desahogarme. Como no tenía mi diario conmigo, y estaba volviéndo de ese lugar de mala muerte, entonces usé por esta vez mi celular.   
Hoy a eso de las 6 de la tarde, a Mila se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de ir a tomar algo a la salida del entrenamiento. Georgi se prendió y como estaba solo, dado que Victor no se encontraba ese día en pista, decidí ir con ellos. Mila se fue a cambiar pero Georgi prefirió ir con lo puesto, total, no íbamos a estar toda la noche allí.   
Era la primera vez que iba a un local como ese, estaba al fondo en una calle bastante alejada, tuvimos que darle dinero al tipo de la puerta para que nos dejara entrar, Mila le coqueteó un poco, pero una vez que estuvimos dentro me sentí más relajado. Pedimos unas bebidas, claramente la mia no tenía alcohol, y la pasamos allí escuchando música hasta las doce de la noche.   
Ese momento fue crucial, dado que Georgi se encontró con unas amigas y me pidió que lo esperáramos en la barra, Mila aprovechó para ir a arreglar su maquillaje y volver a la pista mientras yo bebía un poco del vaso que había dejado Mila en la barra.

Entonces se me acerca un hombre, de unos treinta o cuarenta años, tenía algunas canas en el mechón de cabello de adelante, era alto y fornido, traía una chaqueta de cuero y un anillo de casado probablemente. Se puso al lado mío y pidió algo para tomar. Hasta ese momento no me había llamado la atención, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando siento una mano en mi trasero.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le grité en ese momento alejándome, el tipo no dejó de sonreír ni un segundo.

—¿Quieres algo de diversión, bebé? —me preguntó. Sentí un horrible asco, lo suficiente para decidir levantarme de allí e irme al baño, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar con ese asqueroso ser humano.

No esperaba que me siguiera hasta allá, que me tomara por detrás y me siguiera manoseando. Llegó un momento que mis impulsos homicidas quedaron anulados, me sentía de una forma horrible, estaba siendo abusado por un tipo en el baño y las ganas de llorar me invadieron. Gracias al cielo que otro hombre entró a los baños, estamos en Rusia y que dos hombres se manoseen es juzgado, por lo que el sujeto tuvo que separarse y tuve vía libre para irme corriendo de allí. No esperé a Mila ni a Georgi, me fui inmediatamente, llorando, con la zapatilla en la mano, dado que mi maratón hasta fuera del club hizo que perdiera las dos zapatillas pero una pude recuperarla, la otra ya no y no quiero volver allí. Me pasé todo el camino al departamento llorando, pensé en ¿quién llamar? Otabek estaba durmiendo seguramente y Jean en entrenamiento ahora mismo en Canadá, por lo que sólo se me ocurrió llamar al cerdo, dado que Victor tenía apagado el teléfono.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó Yuuri cuando me escuchó llorar, pero no pude decirle nada hasta que llegué a casa y me tranquilicé un poco.

—Un tipo me manoseó en un bar.

—¿Estabas solo? —preguntó sorprendido y angustiado, le dije que no, que Mila y Georgi me habían llevado pero que en ese momento ambos se habían ocupado. Yuuri me pidió que descanse, era lo mejor, mientras él se encargaría de llamar a Mila y Georgi para decirle que estaba bien en casa.

Ahora, luego que me desahogue un poco me di cuenta que no soy tan fuerte como pensaba.

**19 de enero.**

Ayer llamé a Otabek y a Jean para comentarles lo que me había ocurrido, los dos estaban realmente sorprendidos y me dijeron que lo mejor era hablarlo con Yakov y Victor. Lo hice posteriormente, mientras Yakov me regañaba por ir a un club de adultos, Victor estaba intentando hacer un retrato hablado del sujeto para cagarlo a piñas. Preferimos no hacer denuncia, puesto que podría jugarme en contra si les dijera que un hombre me había manoseado en un baño de un bar. Preferí callar y quedarme sentado la mayor parte del día de entrenamiento. Era tan diferente a lo que estaba soñando, creí que podía iniciarme en el sexo en poco tiempo, pero ahora que probé algo sobre ello, me di cuenta que estoy completamente asqueado.

Mis sueños sexuales se transformaron en pesadillas. ¿Pueden creer que soñé que Jean me violaba en lugar de hacerme el amor como otras veces? Debido al trauma eso repercute en mis sueños. Me odio tanto. Ahora voy a llamar a mi abuelito. Yakov piensa que debería irme unos días a visitarlo hasta que me calme, sabe que mi abuelito tiene un efecto terapéutico en mi.

**27 de enero.**

Acabo de regresar de la casa de mi abuelito, me siento un poco mejor que cuando me fui, pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar sentirme inseguro cuando salgo, a pesar que Victor me cuida bastante, yo digo que obsesivamente. Yuuri me llama al teléfono cada vez que salgo de mi casa o vuelvo a ella desde la pista de hielo, me siento un poco irritado por ello. Aun así, tuve tiempo de pensar y al menos de poder levemente a mi abuelo decirle lo que me ocurría en cuando a la sexualidad.

Mi abuelito se crió en otra época, por lo tanto no espero que me entienda como tal vez lo entendería mi mama o cualquier otra persona joven como Otabek y Jean. Aun así, solo me sonrió y me acarició el cabello.

—Mi pequeño Yurotchka, ¿tienes miedo a lo que otros piensen de ti? —preguntó en ese momento, yo negué con la cabeza.

—Tengo miedo lo que pienses TÚ de mi —susurré con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Él nuevamente me sonrió de forma gentil como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño pequeño, me envolvió entre sus brazos y me dijo que yo era -de cierta forma- lo único que le quedaba en este mundo, dado que mamá prácticamente no existe en nuestras vidas y la abuela falleció hace muchos años. "Jamás te abandonaré" murmuró "De alguna forma, siempre lo había sabido".  
Ese día me quedé dormido mientras me abrazaba, lentamente dejó la cama y se fue a su cuarto, pero yo no lo noté hasta la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté. Las lágrimas aun estaban secas en mi rostro, pero el espíritu se encontraba aun más vivo. "Siento que te estás volviendo un poco más sensible" me comentó, probablemente era porque estaba comenzando a experimentar el amor, cosa que antes no había experimentado.

El siguiente en saberlo fue Victor, pero no precisamente porque se lo dijera. Según él, "sin querer" leyó parte de mi diario, donde hablaba sobre mis fantasías con un hombre que resultó ser JJ en la página siguiente, gracias a dios no leyó eso o si no le rompería la nariz, pero cuando lo capturé leyendo, el simplemente me abrazó. Me sentí muy extraño, envuelto en sus brazos e intentando contener mi llanto.

¡Sé fuerte, Yuri! No puedes llorar ahora, me decía constantemente mientras apretaba mis labios. Lo alejé de golpe y me fui, furico, pero una vez que estuve lejos de él me eché a llorar. Si esto seguía así, todos lo descubrirían.

**1 de febrero.**

¿Se acuerdan lo que dije el 25? Pues parece que soy adivino porque ahora toda la pista sabe que soy gay. Ahora ni siquiera oculto mis preferencias sexuales hacia nadie, la mayoría estaban feliz por mí ¿por qué deberían estar felices? Es decir ¿qué mierda? No es como si hubiera hecho algo impresionante.  
Mila está muy excitada con esto, se la pasa mostrándome fotos de chicos en ropa interior y preguntándome cual me gusta más. También me preguntó si tenía novio o si había tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta gente? ¿Por qué de repente ser gay hace que la mayoría de ellos tengan interés por mi vida sexual?

¿Te gusta dar o recibir?  
¿Activo o pasivo?  
¿Te han hecho beso negro?  
¿Anal u oral?  
¡Ni siquiera sé que son la mitad de las cosas que me han dicho! ¿Qué mierda es ser pasivo? ¿Qué es un beso negro? ¿Acaso te pones labial color negro y besas a las personas? ¿O es el beso de la mafia? ¡No tengo puta idea y no quiero siquiera averiguarlo! Sólo pude identificar lo de anal y oral porque creo es demasiado "descriptiva" la palabra.

**14 de febrero (Mañana)**

Día del AMOR y la amistad. La mayoría de mis compañeros estan como imbéciles. Georgi salió con su nueva novia, una chica rubia muy bonita, al menos es mejor que esa labios gruesos insípida de Anya, me alegro por él, aunque es demasiado dramático.  
Mila salió con su nuevo ligue y Otabek parece que no quiere ser localizado el día de hoy, apagó su móvil.   
JJ no ha subido una puta foto en 16 horas, probablemente esté muerto o algo así, no es que me interese.

**14 de febrero (Noche)**

¡PERO QUE MIERDA! Jean apareció en mi departamento con un ramo de flores a eso de las 13 de la tarde. Me dijo que era por el día de LA AMISTAD pero yo sé que es mentira. Estuvimos al menos 20 minutos mirándonos a la cara para luego salir a pasear.   
No dejo de hablar de él ni un segundo y al menos recibió unas cinco patadas de mi parte, pero aun así la pasé bien. Antes que se vaya, le pregunté cuanto tiempo se iba a quedar, él me dijo que una semana y que seguramente Otabek estaba también aquí al igual que otros patinadores, pues se haría una pequeña exhibición el martes. Recordé ese momento que había sido invitado y aun no tengo la coreografía, le pregunté si quería quedarse a dormir, me dijo que no. ¿Por qué me siento defraudado? Aun así se despidió de mi con un beso en la boca.

.......no puedo decir que no me gustó.

**19 de febrero.**

¡Tengo que contarles un chisme! Mi mejor amigo batea de derecho y revés. Está actualmente saliendo con Mila, pero también tiene sus "momentos" con Seung Gil. Les diré como pasó todo. Mila comenzó a acosarlo telefónicamente luego que le di el correo de Otabek en Barcelona. Al final, decidieron comenzar una relación abierta, Mila sabe de Seung, sabe que Otabek se acuesta con él a veces, pero Seung no sabe de Mila. A Mila no le interesa que Otabek se acueste con ella y con Seung, porque ella hace lo mismo con Otabek y Sara. Supongo que esas cosas no puedo comprenderlas. Si yo me acostara con alguien no quisiera siquiera que respiren el mismo aire que él, es más, me dio mucha bronca saber que tenía que compartir pista con Yuuri.

—¿Y si Seung Gil se da cuenta de esto? —pregunté esa noche mientras Otabek preparaba su colchón en el piso. Jean también estaba en la casa, él dormía en el sofá con mi gata, mientras que yo dormía en la cama.

—Seung Gil y yo tenemos una relación abierta también.

—No veo a Seung Gil alguien que comparte —murmuré, probablemente no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero definitivamente no tenía cara de querer compartir al amante.

—Seung es una persona intimidante —murmuró Jean en ese momento, entrando con dos tazas de chocolate, una me la dio a mí y otra se la quedó él, Otabek no solía tomar nada antes de dormir.

—Bueno, tal vez —susurró.

—¿No les molesta que sea gay y duerma con ustedes? —pregunté en tono de broma, ambos se echaron a reír.

—Mientras ustedes dos no tengan sexo mientras duermo, por mi está bien —dijo Otabek antes de acurrucarse. Yo me sonrojé y le arrojé una almohada por la cabeza.

—¡Imbécil!

Y así empezó la guerra de almohadas más estúpida del mundo. Claro que la gané.

**Continuará.**

Espero les haya gustado :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**20 de Febrero.**

Hoy tuve algo así como la "primera cita oficial" con JJ. Claro, que la hicimos pasar como un especie de "salida de amigos". Fuimos al zoológico, me gusta ver los tigres y leones de cerca, parece que JJ captó eso bastante rápido y me dijo dónde podíamos verlos y sacarme fotos con ellos. Son animales bien cuidados que viven en un habitad agradable, no son usados para entretenimiento y los alimentan bien, lo que me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo a la hora de pagar la entrada.  
Luego miramos una obra de teatro y por último observamos el ocaso en un puente. Ese momento fue un poco cursi pero mágico, nos tomamos de la mano, aunque miré para otro lado para evitar avergonzarme. Lentamente posó sus dedos en mi barbilla y me giró la cabeza en su dirección, para que, posteriormente, sus labios chocaran con los míos.

Lo besé, lo besé con todas mis putas fuerzas, como si se me fuera el aliento en ello. Pegué mi cuerpo contra el de él y con mis manos recorrí su hermoso cabello. Era imposible separarse pero necesario para respirar, aun así sólo nos distanciamos lo suficiente para vernos a los ojos y volver a besarnos esta vez más suave, más tierno, como una parejita de adolescentes idiotas. En definitiva, ambos somos adolescentes, y el romance que estamos viviendo es casi como un amor adolescente.  
No tardé mucho en sentir que alguien nos observaba, esta persona nos interrumpió carraspeando muy fuerte. Al girarme, la mirada de Victor se clavó en mi, a Jean no le quedó otra que separarse en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres, viejo? —le dije con el ceño fruncido mientras mi cuerpo y el de JJ se desenredaban y separaban, perdiendo el calor.

—Eres muy joven para estas cosas, Yuri —gruñó Victor y luego miró a Jean con sus ojos asesinos—. Y tu vete —como buen chico que solía ser, Jean se retiró, dejándome a mi bufando de la ira.

—Se puede saber ¿qué mierda tramas?

—No voy a dejar que nadie se robe tu virginidad, eres pequeño, un bebé.

—A mi edad ya estabas besándote con personas y pensando en el sexo Vitya, deja de joder —le choqué la mano contra su cara, no en forma de bofetada, sino como aquel que intenta separar el rostro de otro cerca suyo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Yuri?

—Además, ¿qué si quiero que me saque la virginidad? —gruñí en ese momento, realmente esperaba que Jean diera el siguiente paso, pero parecía necesitar más tiempo.

—Jean nunca lo hará, es católico, primero se tendría que casar contigo y luego hacer esas cosas.

Suspiré en ese momento, él tenía razón, JJ era un "niño bueno" por lo tanto, siempre hacía lo que sus papis querían. Pero tengo una idea, transformaré al "niño bueno" en un "niño muy malo" y lograré que ambos tengamos una relación de adultos. Victor probablemente no sepa que pasa por mi cabeza y realmente no me importa, él perdió su oportunidad conmigo el día que se fue a entrenar al cerdo, eso destruyó mi corazón, lo partió en mil pedazos y lo pisó con ira. Esta vez era mi turno de ser feliz y no necesitaría de él.

¿Qué tan arrepentido estaré de estas palabras algún día?

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

**22 de febrero.**

El otro día hable con Yuuri, para que haga de mediador entre Victor y yo. No me ha podido dejar en paz hasta que JJ abandonó el país. Prácticamente se transformó en mi sombra. Tiene en su mente que soy demasiado pequeño para comenzar con una relación amorosa, por lo tanto él debe cuidar de mi. Si Victor supiera que cuando era más joven me masturbaba pensando en él, incluso en el cerdo, seguramente no diría lo mismo.

Quiero que ya empiece el maldito torneo, así puedo volver a ver a Jean. No es como si necesitara de él ¡claro que no!

¿A quién quiero engañar? Solamente hablo conmigo en este diario y me estoy mintiendo. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Jean, de sentir su piel, sus besos, sus abrazos, su enorme ve.....ehm...belleza. ¡Si eso! Ahg, nuevamente engañándome. Sí, he visto el pene de JJ en una oportunidad, es grande y oscuro dado a su tono de piel, además que su bello es negro, entonces tiene un poco de bello debajo del ombligo, pero supongo que está bien, no me molesta, no es mucho y además parece verse suave.

A pesar que salimos solo dos o tres veces con Jean, he hablado sobre la idea de tener sexo con él y aunque se ha negado al menos dos de las cinco veces que lo propuse, las otras tres me dijo que lo mejor era esperar a que cumpliera años, en gran parte del mundo los 16 es una fecha clave para el consentimiento sexual.

¡Ya quiero tener dieciséis!

**1 de marzo.**

¡Hoy cumplí 16 años! No puedo estar más feliz, en unos días me reencontraré con Jean, Otabek probablemente ya esté mejor del tobillo aunque queda esperar, y con otros participantes, no es que solo quiera ver a JJ. Victor ha decidido que este sea su último año, se dio cuenta que a pesar que volvió, no podía realizar los mismos trucos de antes. Volverá en las nacionales rusas y se retirará recién en el Grand Prix de este año, probablemente quiera volver para participar en los juegos olímpicos de invierno, pero yo le quitaré el puesto como representante masculino de adultos en Rusia.

Yuuri me regaló una almohada en forma de katsudon, supongo que en Japón es muy popular regalar almohadas en forma de comida, lo he visto durante los programas de Katsuki, al cual le tiran perritos de peluche y almohadas en forma de sushi.  
Victor me regalo una pijama de animal print, aunque este está formado por un short y una camiseta de animal print, él parecía muy emocionado cuando me lo regaló.  
Mila me dio un paquete y me dijo que lo habrá cuando esté a solas con Jean, que era más bien un regalo para los dos, ya todos saben que salgo con Jean a pesar que no le hemos puesto nombre a la relación.  
Otabek dijo que tenía un gran regalo, es el primero que me hará siendo amigos. Jean aun no me ha dicho nada pero me mandó saludos por teléfono, al igual que toda su familia que me cantó el feliz cumpleaños.   
Georgi me dio un set de maquillaje para que use diferentes sombras, delineadores, rimel y rubores durante mis shows, lo cual lo vi como un regalo bastante tonto, pero al notar los colores morados, violáceos, negros y azules, me quedé enamorado. De alguna forma Georgi volvió su inútil regalo en uno genial.

Espero pronto encontrarme con los demás.

**16 de Marzo. Tarde.**

¡OTABEK ME REGALO UNA MOTO! Bueno no solo Otabek. Yuuri, Victor, Mila, Georgi y Yakov pusieron plata para comprármela, Otabek se encargó de hacer los trámites y también puso algo de dinero.

¡Estoy tan emocionado! Quiero probarla ya.

**16 de marzo. Noche.**

Jean se presentó a mi puerta esta noche con un enorme ramo y un peluche en forma de león con una pequeña corona. Me pareció extremadamente infantil, pero por alguna razón no pude dejar de llorar. ¡Parecía una nena! Esa noche decidí no abrir el paquete de Mila, ya tendría otra oportunidad con él, solamente dormimos abrazados por primera vez. Él dijo que yo soy la persona más bella que ha conocido. Lo cual me alaga. Le volví a besar nuevamente, sus ojos se cerraron y me quedé observándolo toda la noche.  
Jean es como un dolor de muelas, pero esa noche tuve tiempo de ver más en él que la simple molestia que me ocasionaba. Sus ojos eran perfectos, su cuerpo era grande, su mirada y respiración entrecortada. Otabek me había dicho en varias oportunidades que Jean era una buena persona, que lo había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, pero que nunca fue capaz de darle las gracias, JJ tampoco las pedía, el hacía las cosas de corazón. No era de los típicos religiosos ortodoxos como los hay en mi país, no. Jean podía tener una conversación completamente atea y sonreír igual de idiota que siempre.

Él dice: "Yo nací con esta creencia, mis padres me la inculcaron, pero tengo mente propia y puedo elegir".

Creo que cada día me gusta más y me odio por ello.

**17 de marzo.**

Jean Jacques Leroy es un dolor en el culo ¡literalmente!

Tengo que empezar desde el principio porque sino nadie me va a entender, ni siquiera yo mismo. No le he contado a nadie, pero ya he perdido mi virginidad y claramente Jean fue el responsable. Él es un idiota, pero sabe hacerlo bien, no quiero decirlo, pero su pene es enorme. No parece tanto cuando está parado, pero al sentarme encima de él, como lo hice en aquella ocasión donde Victor tuvo la increíble idea de llevarnos a todos a un parque de diversiones y como éramos más de los que podíamos entrar en el auto, me tocó ir encima de Jean, porque la otra opción era Georgi y ni loco me subo encima de él.

Gratificantemente para mi, había muchos pozos en la pista y en varias ocasiones el miembro de Jean rozó muy fuerte mi entrada, la sentí algo mojada ante la dureza, pero a penas llegamos fui al baño para evitar pasar por un pervertido. Tener dieciséis años era hormonalmente inestable y no me equivoque. Pasamos un día genial y al volver nuevamente me tocó estar encima de Jean, pero esta vez Victor no pasó por ningún poso y miraba de reojo a Jean constantemente para evitar que tuviéramos un "momento". Estúpido viejo, no supo lo que venía después y lo peor es que yo apropósito me movía constantemente encima de su regazo.

Ya podía escuchar los pensamientos de Jean "que no se me pare, que no se me pare" y yo, a su vez pensando "que se le pare, que se le pare".

Llegamos a mi departamento y luego de colocarme algo de ropa cómoda, salí con mi short de pijama (animal print) -el que me regalo Victor- y una musculosa también de ese estilo. Iba a llamar a Jean para que se pegara una ducha o algo y lo vi, estaba un poco transpirado por todo lo que ocurrió en el auto, completamente empalmado y sin camisa ni pantalones. Se dio la vuelta y pude ver como ese monstruo gigante casi salía de los boxer rojos. No pude evitarlo, me resistí, bueno, no me resistí mucho la verdad, en si estaba imaginando la forma en la cual ese pene entrara todo, mi flexibilidad me ayudaría.

Nos besamos acaloradamente, tocó todo mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, mientras yo deslizaba mis manos en su piel y musculoso cuerpo, ¡diablos! Tanto entrenamiento hizo maravillas con su cuerpo. Le chupé el labio, bebí de ellos, él besó todo mi cuerpo, le pasó su áspera lengua y comenzó a masturbarme para que me empalme igual que él. En el momento que vi nuevamente su verga me quedé sorprendido, porque la única vez que la había visto estaba dormida y ahora, completamente empalmada y vigorosa, sentí más hambre y sed que nunca.

Jean en la cama es muy bueno, y el sexo es excelente. Pude usar mi flexibilidad para que ese monstruo entrara dentro mientras nos comíamos a besos, estábamos desnudos completamente, frotándonos, gimiendo, gritando. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces lo hicimos porque me desmayé en un momento dado al calor y a la poca comida que había ingerido, no tenía las energías suficientes para poder resistir toda la pasión acumulada. El semen quedó muy dentro mío esa noche chorreando por mi piernas marcando un camino caliente, amaba cuando JJ llegaba dentro, creo que lo habrá hecho unas cinco veces esa noche.

Jean me contó más tarde -cuando desperté- que sus padres le prohibieron masturbarse cuando tenía trece años, cada vez que Jean intentaba hacerlo, le golpeaban las manos, según ellos era algo del demonio y Jean tuvo que estar sin hacerlo durante gran parte de su adolescencia. Por lo que cuando empezó -a la edad de diecisiete años- no pudo controlarse y lo hacía varias veces al día como un desesperado, aunque eso pudo aliviar sus instintos sexuales cuando comenzó a tener novia.

Isabella era casi una beata en cuando al sexo, cuando Jean intentaba besarla ella le decía que aun no estaban casados, por lo cual JJ se aburrió a largo plazo de la relación.

—Estar contigo fue la mejor decisión de mi vida —me dijo mientras acariciaba mi piel, yo miré sus ojos azul grisáceo mientras me lo decía—. Llevamos tres citas y ya dormimos juntos, creo que al año tendremos bebés.

—O antes —dije en forma de chiste, Jean también lo tomó así y se puso encima mío nuevamente para besarme.

Creo que esa noche, desaforados como estábamos, decidimos vivir lo que en la adolescencia de Jean no pudo, cabalgué sobre su verga al menos dos veces seguidas.

Mañana usaré el regalo de Mila.

**20 de marzo.**

¡ESTUPIDO CERDO, ESTUPIDO CALVO! Estoy llorando a rabiar por culpa de esos dos imbéciles. Resulta que ayer sin querer dejé el maldito cuaderno este de mierda encima de mi computadora. Yuuri pensó que sería buena idea limpiar mi cuarto y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas del escritorio entre ellos la computadora laptop de mi escritorio. Obviamente el imbécil no sacó el cuaderno de encima de la laptop y este cayó al suelo abriéndose. Cuando Yuuri lo vio, justo leyó lo último que había puesto que era la descripción de como tuve sexo con Jean.  
Inmediatamente el idiota llamó a Victor y entre los dos leyeron esa parte de mi diario, se pusieron como locos y le avisaron a Yakov sobre esto, cuando Yakov lo vio pegó el grito en el cielo, en síntesis, todo el mundo leyó el puto diario y como tuve sexo con Jean la noche del 17 de marzo. Ojala fuera sólo eso, me moriría de la vergüenza y ya, pero Yakov está furioso conmigo, me ha negado comunicarme con JJ, es más, le han OBLIGADO a volver a Canadá y a no verme.

Malditas mierdas. ya verán que yo mismo me escaparé de esta mierda de casa e iré a Canadá haciendo auto stop de ser necesario, aunque debería también hacer avión stop o barco stop porque no sé cómo llegar a Canadá cruzando el atlántico.

Al menos tengo la esperanza que el 29 de marzo empieza la world cup y podré verlo ¡No pueden negarme verlo!

Lo que sea ¡quiero morirme!

**Continuará.**

Espero les haya gustado. No me gustaría caer nuevamente en el mpreg, pero siempre es más fuerte que yo.


	6. Chapter 6

**22 de marzo.**

Faltan unos pocos días para que empiece la world cup, me han quitado el celular y no he podido subir nada en mis redes sociales. Yakov volvió a gritarme una vez más, diciéndome que soy un irresponsable por haberme acostado con Jean, ya a estas alturas prácticamente ni lo escucho.  
Mi rutina es levantarme, ir a entrenar, volver a casa, estudiar para los exámenes del colegio bañarme e irme a dormir, solamente eso. Mila hizo de intermediaria en varias ocasiones, incluso Otabek ha mandado mensajes a Jean y me los ha pasado cuando viene a visitarme, pero no es lo mismo que tener al idiota conmigo.

Nunca creí que podría extrañarlo tanto, hasta me duele hacerlo, es como si me hubieran apuñalado en el corazón.

Realmente deseo que los días pasen rápido porque quiero que empiece la world cup, lo necesito.

**27 de marzo.**

Ya estoy preparado para ir a Helsinki en Finlandia. Victor me observa cada tanto, sabe que estoy triste y que todo se debe a él y su estupidez con el cerdo. Prácticamente hablo monosílabos con todos, he aplicado la ley del hielo, incluso con Mila. No tengo ganas de hacer nada, sólo me concentro en mi trabajo y hasta he aceptado sacarme fotos con mis fans, tal vez de esa manera tengo una forma mínima de comunicarme con Jean.

Mañana.

**28 de marzo.**

Hoy vi a Jean entrando al elevador, se veía tan triste como yo, incluso más, sus ojos han pedido la tonalidad y su brillo, está sin afeitar, por lo cual me sorprendí al verlo. Victor también noto aquello, seguramente tendría que afeitarse y lavarse la cara antes que empiece el espectáculo. Quiero llorar, quiero gritar y romper todo en mi cuarto, quiero lanzarme por la ventana, pero al parecer nada funciona. Intenté averiguar en qué cuarto se encontraba Jean pero ni siquiera eso me han permitido.  
Dado que Otabek se ve con Jean durante las comidas, le pedí que le llevara una carta que había hecho con el papel y la lapicera del hotel, él me dijo que se lo había dado hace una hora pero aun no obtengo respuestas.

¿Y si Victor tiene razón? ¿Y si soy muy pequeño y Jean se dio cuenta de eso? ¿Y si Jean estaba jugando conmigo y se hizo el bueno para que todo sea una farsa montada y poder acostarse conmigo?

¡No! Por lo poco que conocí a JJ, él no es así. Otabek intentó consolarme esa vez cuando vino a visitarme junto a Mila.

—¿Y si él me usó? —pregunté, intentando no llorar, apreté mis labios y miré hacia otro lado.

—No lo creo, Jean es extremadamente religioso y tiene mucha bondad en su interior, por eso hace tantas obras de caridad, no es para ganarse el cielo, sino por su corazón puro y noble. Dudo que quiera jugar a hacer de novio de un niño de quince años para luego romperte el corazón —comentó Otabek.

—Ustedes no saben cómo echaron a Jean esa vez, no se dan una idea —gruñí, pero las lágrimas me saltaron de los ojos.

Victor había sido increíblemente grosero con Jean, casi empujándolo a la salida mientras yo gritaba que no lo hicieran que Jean era MI novio y podía acosarme con él todo lo que quisiera. Por primera vez había puesto nombre a la relación, porque ninguno de los dos la había puesto realmente.

"¿Es tu novio realmente?" preguntó ese día Victor, a lo que yo me quedé callado, porque nunca lo habíamos dicho, nunca nos habíamos planteado el ser pareja.

Espero poder verlo esta noche en pista.

**29 de marzo.**

Decidí que mi short program fuera "Angel of the festival fire" porque muchos se habían quedado con ganas de verlo en ese momento. Sólo necesitaba un pequeño impulso, lo vi del otro lado de las gradas ¿por qué es necesario que esté tan lejos? No es como si nos fuéramos a escapar en plena competencia o algo así.   
Él me mandó un beso cuando salí con mi traje, intenté ignorarlo, no me gustan demasiado las pruebas de amor público, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme y aparecer sonrojado en plena pantalla, obviamente él vio esto y sonrió.

Su programa fue "River flows in you" de Yimura, su traje era completamente negro con brillo y un especie de pañuelo en sus caderas color blanco. Fue increíble verlo patinar con una canción que no fuera el Theme of King JJ, sin promulgarse rey pero con tanto sentimiento que te desquebraja el corazón.

No sé si es amor, Yuuri me dijo que en la adolescencia nos solemos enamorar de las moscas inclusive, pero hay algo en mi corazón que me hace sentir que esto no es un amor de adolescencia. Duele, duele demasiado, pero es terriblemente arrollador.

Mañana Schindler's list me espera, tengo un traje completamente rojo con pantalones y un especie de chaqueta del mismo color, con algunos detalles en negro en los puños y unos pines que uso de decoración en el traje. Realmente espero poder verlo y estar en el podio con él.

**31 de marzo.**

No tengo ganas de escribir nada. Estoy llorando hace media hora de la rabia. Jean no me ha escrito una contestación y Otabek dice que no ha abierto la puerta ni siquiera para él, pero que lo ha escuchado llorar por primera vez en la vida cuando se anunció. Sabía que Otabek venía por una respuesta o al menos eso sospecho yo.   
Gané la medalla de plata, Victor la de oro y Jean la de bronce, es decir, ni siquiera he podido estar a su lado sin que Victor me mirara con sus ojos amenazantes.   
Cuando volvimos al hotel, me acompaño (Victor) al cuarto pero le lancé una almohada y le pedí que se fuera, que no quería verlo. Él me dijo que era por mi bien, que Jean es mayor para mí y debo intentar olvidarlo, pero nuevamente le dije que para el amor no hay edad y que me valía verga los cuatro años de diferencia. ¡Realmente me vale!

Victor se ha ido, mi cuarto está completamente vacío, desaproveché mi única oportunidad de poder estar con Jean dado que a pesar de compartir podio, no hemos estado uno al lado del otro para que pudiera hablarle. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué todos complotan para que no estemos juntos? ¿Por qué la vida es así? ¿Por qué?

¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!

**15 de abril.**

He estado muy ocupado para escribir en esta mierda de cuaderno, no me he sentido bien en los últimos días, Yakov piensa que no estoy comiendo bien. Me duele la cabeza, me mareo y siento que no importa que coma lo voy a vomitar. Quiero descansar un poco, la pesadez de mi cuerpo es tal que ni siquiera puedo saltar adecuadamente. He hablado con Otabek al respecto, pero él me dice que es posible que sea por lo de Jean, aun estoy intentando superar eso.

Me noto algo gordo, no sé cómo puedo estarlo si ni siquiera como de tanto vomitar, aun así sigo practicando y haciendo ejercicio, danza, intento recuperar mi cuerpo, pero por más que lo haga no funciona.

**20 de abril.**

Desde ayer estoy internado por una perdida que tuve, me enteré que estoy esperando un bebé hace unas horas y luego del shock quise decirlo a alguien. No puedo decirle a mi abuelo porque claramente lo mataré con la noticia, además que anda pésimo de salud. Yuuri y Victor no, lo sabrían todo el mundo, incluso Otabek me hace sentir inseguro, por lo que lo único que me consuela es el cuaderno.   
Resulta que cuando estaba practicando me golpee las caderas fuertemente con el hielo, dado a que momentos después empecé a sangrar, me llevaron al hospital, me dijeron que era una leve pérdida pero que el bebé estaba aun ahí, vivo.

"¿Qué bebé?" Les pregunté, a lo que ellos me confirmaron que debía tener dos meses de embarazo. Coincide perfectamente con la vez que estuve con Jean, pero es imposible comunicarme con él, al parecer cambio de número. Le preguntaré a Otabek o Mila si tienen el mismo número que yo, aunque lo mejor ahora es no molestar a Otabek, Seung se enteró de la aventura amorosa que tiene con Mila y le dio una bofetada tal que le dio vuelta la cara, nunca vi a Seung tan enojado, pero posteriormente estaba llorando en el baño, no puedes ser siempre fuerte Seung.

Ahora me vendrán a visitar el cerdo y Victor, seguramente vendrán con Yakov. Le pedí al doctor que no les dijeran nada del bebé, quiero ser yo el que se lo diga en el momento adecuado. Pero al ser menor de edad, aun así me piden que un adulto responsable se haga cargo. Yo puse a Jean como adulto responsable, tiene 19 años es verdad, pero es adulto. A pesar de eso no me lo aceptaron por más que dije que él era el papá de mi hijo.

Espero que no salga esto a la prensa o será un escándalo, tendré que dejar mi carrera por un tiempo, espero que el bebé nazca antes del grand prix, aunque me temo que no llegaré a él en plenas condiciones.

**24 de abril.**

Estoy de nuevo en casa, me hice como al menos unas cinco pruebas de embarazo, todas dieron positivas, no sé que tanto buscaba dado que en el hospital me hicieron ecografías y análisis de sangre, el bebé está aquí.  
No le he dicho a nadie aun, JJ no me responde en el celular y no ha subido imágenes de él desde la world cup. Victor me pregunta por qué me veo tan mal, pero no sabe nada. Otabek tiene más problemas que yo, con eso que Seung ya no quiere hablarle, Mila lo aconseja bastante pero hasta ahora no ha funcionado.

Creo que es hora que le diga a mi abuelo, aceptó el que fuera gay, así que no dudo que acepte todo esto del nuevo bebé y lo que comienza a partir de ahora. No me siento madre, tengo dieciséis años, aun voy al colegio.

Quiero llorar.

**Continuará.**


	7. Chapter 7

**15 de julio**

Es obvio que Yuuri y Victor se iban a enterar de mi embarazo tarde o temprano, pero nunca pensé que pasaría los cuatro meses y aun ellos no lo notaran, se nota que no les importo tanto como dicen que lo hago.   
Mi abuelo lo tomó bastante bien, incluso ya está planeando algunas cosas con respecto al bebé, Jean también lo sabe, me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él a Canadá, pero no quiero abandonar mi carrera y si voy a Canadá sería abandonarla.

Si se enteran los de la federación rusa, no dudo que seguramente me sacaran de la lista de convocados a los juegos olímpicos el año que viene. Quiero que todo esto se acabe, realmente me está enloqueciendo, estoy llorando casi todas las noches porque no sé que hacer.

Hoy voy a ir a una ecografía, me darán los resultados de la prueba de genética que mandé a hacer en estados unidos y sabré el sexo del bebé, en realidad, la hice hace tiempo pero he intentado ignorar las advertencias que me dieron los médicos, ahora que Jean volvió a Rusia una temporada -y sobre todo para festejar el cumpleaños juntos-. quiere que vaya a buscarlo. Los exámenes dirán si el bebé tiene algo congénito, si puede llegar a afectarme el embarazo o causarme algún problema y el sexo del bebé, es decir si es una niña o un niño.

Aun no siento absolutamente nada, así que no quiero arriesgarme a poner nombres.

**16 de julio.**

¡ES UN NIÑO! Ayer a la tarde me enteré que tendré un niño y sobre todo que está en perfecto estado. Jean lloró de la emoción mientras leíamos el papel. Durante toda la tarde y noche, me ha intentado convencer de ponerle un nombre con doble J, como Jean-Jacques pero más original. Le dije que quería un nombre ruso para mi hijo y como sabe, cuando quiero algo lo obtengo sin importar qué, a Jean no le quedó de otra que aceptar mi petición.

Jean dijo que era su mejor cumpleaños, hoy cumple 20 años y aun para él es bastante raro, ya saben, no estamos casados aun y vamos a tener un hijo, seguramente su dios se enojará con él.

Iré este fin de semana a la casa de Jean en canadá, la madre me dijo que tenía preparado algo para mí, me pregunto que será, aunque Jean ya me preparó psicológicamente para ser ametrallado con las preguntas de ¿cuándo se van a casar? Cada cinco minutos.  
Aun no estoy del todo preparado para dar ese paso, pero supongo que cuando vea a Jean con el traje de novio, le diré si, sin portar mi abultado vientre. Mi abuelo me dice que mi madre también se casó así, ella tenía casi mi edad, probablemente un poco más, y se casó estando embarazada de mi. Lamentablemente mi papá falleció al poco tiempo, pero aun así ella siempre me dijo quien era él, una excelente persona.

Ahora yo tengo a mi pequeño bebé, espero verlo crecer junto a Jean por el resto de nuestras vidas.

**8 de agosto.**

Me siento explotar, cualquier cosa que me pongo es demasiado pequeña para mi, ya mi ropa no me cabe, estoy por entrar al sexto mes de embarazo. Estoy comiendo como cerdo, me atraganto hasta con mis palabras. Ese pequeño renacuajo que siento sus patadas durante todo el puto día. Jean me sirve como consuelo, siempre me estoy quejando con él y a veces pienso que ya probablemente no necesito este cuaderno. Ahora tengo a Jean que es más efectivo que hablarle a la nada, además que si le digo algo, sé que no saldrá de nosotros, a diferencia del puto cuaderno que me ha traído muchos problemas.

**7 de septiembre.**

Cada día hablo menos aquí y es porque Jean ha sido realmente mi consuelo, hace bien su trabajo. Al final el bebé se llamará Aleksey Leroy, nacerá en Rusia pero nos iremos a vivir a Canadá apenas pueda volar con el niño. Mi abuelo se mudará con nosotros y tanto Yakov como Lilia saben de esto. He pensado en dejar el patinaje, pero un no estoy seguro de ello, esto no lo he hablado con Jean.  
Amo patinar, pero más amo a mi familia y ya no sé si realmente sea bueno salir constantemente de casa para ir a todos los campeonatos y exhibiciones a las que iba. Seré una madre full time, sobre todo los primeros meses que es donde más me necesita el niño. ¿Pueden creer que esté pensando en dejar el patinaje por esta cosita que apareció en mi vida?

No sé cómo se tomará Jean esto, seguramente él querrá que siga con lo que amo, pero también estuve pensando que este mundo ya no me quiere así, estoy embarazado de un hombre apunto de formar una familia....Rusia no me quiere así.

Pero aun sé que tengo talento para muchas cosas y que el mundo se abrirá ante mí, probablemente podría dar clases a los niños.

**19 de octubre.**

Hoy nació el ser más hermoso de mi vida, mi pequeño angelito de ojos claros, mi niño hermoso y perfecto. Hoy también decidí que debo dejar este diario para siempre, apenas y duró un año en mi poder o probablemente más. Ya ni me acuerdo porque había empezado a escribirlo, pero ahora que tengo a este niño en brazos puedo decir que cualquier problema que tenga, él estará conmigo, él me escuchará, me abrazará, me mostrará sus hermosos ojitos, su padre me consolará también, bañándome en besos, su familia ahora es mia y la mia es suya.

Mi abuelito llegó ayer y parece que el nieto lo esperaba porque nació hoy.

Ya está, este libro se ha quedado aquí, pero atesoraré cada una de las paginas que he escrito aquí, lo sé, todo esto ha sido un aprendizaje.

Recuerdo cuando aun soñaba con el cerdo, incluso con Victor o JJ, luego nuestro pequeño amorío y posteriormente este resultado. Mi hijo, mi pequeño.

Espero que algún día leas esto Lesha, espero que lo leas y sepas de lo feliz que me haz hecho, a pesar que sufrí tanto al principio, hoy te tengo en mis brazos y eres lo que más amo en el mundo y si alguien te lastima, juro que acabaré con él.

Espero que la vida nos sonría de ahora en más.

**Fin.**

 

El final es cortito porque en realidad había planeado un fic más corto y se alargó. Gracias por leer :) 


End file.
